Cheats
General tips and tricks: - Each Farm can support about 10 people. - Trading Posts are especially useful on maps with few resources. - A mix of Gunslingers and Deputies is more effective than one or the other alone. - Ranches use Wood and Water, but each Citizen working there produces more Food than a Citizen at a Farm. - When a character is selected, if you hold down the Shift key and then left-click on the map, the character will move to that location. - Focusing all your lawmen on a single Bandit at a time wins battles quickly. - Exploring as much of the map as possible is always a good idea. - Many advanced buildings bring Gold into your town. - Pressing the "TAB" key will cycle through all the units that you control - Combat units will not fight while moving. - Your combat units will automatically begin firing at bandits when in range. - Bandits will only follow you so far until they give up. - If a bandit is attacking one of your combat units and another of your combat units is in range they will automatically start attacking the bandit. - Trading posts are great for buying much needed food during a drought or famine. - Many buildings drop wood, food, or gold when destroyed. - You can scroll the view using the arrow keys. - Click and drag the left mouse button to lasso-select a group of characters. - Visit Trading Posts to exchange one kind of resource for another. - Only Citizens can take jobs at your buildings. - You need at least one Ranch before you can build a Sheriff's Office. - A Settler or Citizen has to walk to a construction site to build most buildings. - A Plague can wipe out your entire Food supply, but does not affect production. - Drought will slow the rate at which your town gathers Water. - Famine dramatically slows the rate at which Food is harvested. - Unlike Lumber Camps, Lumber Mills can gather Wood from any forested area. - Sheriffs and Deputies can throw Drunks in jail to sober them up. - Drunks will reform if they are taken to a Church. - Water Towers are more expensive than Wells, but hold a lot more Water. - You don't need to provide Food, Water or housing for Gunslingers. - Lasso-selecting a character will usually stop them in their tracks. Reform a drunk: In order to reform a drunk, you must have a Sheriff's Office where you can sober them up at, and a Sheriff or Deputy to bring them in. Hint: Spend your money wisely. Gunslingers may cost more than deputies, but their fighting skills will make up for it. Sheriffs cost more than gunslingers, but they are better at exploring the land since they are on horseback. So, buy gunslingers for defense, sheriffs for scouts and avoid deputies altogether. Sheriff: In any part of the game where you have to keep the sheriff alive and you can hire gunslingers hide the sheriff in the woods or somewhere safe and use gunslingers to defeat all the bandits.